the outlaws grand tour
by HACKER BOY
Summary: Chapter 4.trigun time! Multiple X over^_^.
1. Every story must have a beginning!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic in any way shape or form. And with that said let's go.  
  
  
  
It was another normal day at the masaki household * CRASH! * Well as normal as it ever is.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting over Tenchi, Mihoshi was bugging Kiyone, Sasami was doing the housework with Ryo-ohki, and Washu was in her lab. Like I said nothing unusual that is not yet.  
  
Ryoko: *pulling on Tenchi's right arm* come on Tenchi, why don't we go somewhere where we can get away from this horrible woman.  
  
Ayeka: *pulling on Tenchi's left arm* you of all people have no right to call the first princess of Jurai horrible!  
  
Tenchi: *about to be ripped in half* GIRLS, STOP FIGHTING!!!  
  
*BANG* Sasami: what was that sound I wonder.  
  
Ryo-ohki: meow meow!  
  
*BANG*  
  
Mihoshi: *holding Kiyone in a death grip* Kiyone what was that sound!  
  
Kiyone:( breaks free and pulls out gun) I don't know, but I have a feeling we should check it out.  
  
BANG *  
  
Washu: * poking head out of lab door* could you people keep it down out there I'm trying to get some work done!  
  
* BANG * Meanwhile on the outlaw star.  
  
* BANG *  
  
Gene: Guillim, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!  
  
Guillim: It almost seems like there was a flux in time and space.  
  
Melfina: Gene, it appears there are intruders on the ship.  
  
Gene: okay, so how many are there?  
  
Jim: * typing furiously on his laptop* There are four of em.  
  
Aisha: that shouldn't be too hard!  
  
Suzuka: *pulling a cup of tea out of nowhere * Yes, but we shouldn't be too over confident.  
  
Mean while in the back of the ship Tenchi, Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Ayeka, and Washu were waking up.  
  
Tenchi: What happened?  
  
Sasami: It looks like we're in a ship.  
  
Ayeka: Yes.but how did we get here?  
  
Washu: and where are the others?  
  
Suddenly every one noticed that they are now wearing different clothes, Ayeka was now wearing a red and black kimono, and Washu was wearing something that resembled Ctral-Ctral armor, Tenchi was wearing a cape similar to Gene's, Sasami was dressed like Hanmyo with a hairstyle to match, and Ryo-ohki had a red collar with a bell.  
  
Sasami: look, some halls!  
  
Washu: yeah, only problem is, there's four.  
  
Tenchi: then I guess we'll just have to split-up.  
  
And with that both groups started down their separate hallways, except Mel who stayed in the cockpit.  
  
Hall # 1: Gene and Tenchi  
  
Gene walked down the hall with his gun drawn. Soon he approached a corner, Unfortunately so did Tenchi.  
  
* CRASH *  
  
Gene: What the hell!?  
  
Tenchi: Uh, my head!  
  
Gene looked at the boy and was about to shoot him when Mel grabbed hold of his gun.  
  
Mel: Gene don't shoot him! I don't think he's a pirate.  
  
Gene: Yeah Mel, but what if he is! Go back to the cockpit just in case.I don't want you getting hurt. I'll handle things here.  
  
Mel: Okay Gene.  
  
Tenchi: p-pirate! I'm not a pirate; I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M HERE!  
  
Gene: If you're not a damn pirate then prove it! Take off that cape!  
  
Tenchi: WHA.!  
  
Tenchi's complaint was cutoff by Gene's gun barrel.  
  
Tenchi: okay.  
  
Gene inspected the boys clothing for any symbols, styles, or weapons. Gene: looks like you're clean. * With huge lopsided smile* well let's go back. Tenchi Anime falls and they walk back toward the cockpit.  
  
Hall # 2: Jim and Sasami  
  
Jim walked cautiously down the hall his hand on his gun, when suddenly.  
  
*Jingle Jingle*  
  
Jim slowly removed his gun from his pocket when he saw a familiar figure.  
  
Jim: H-hanmyo.HANMYO!!!  
  
The boy began to run down the hall toward the supposed Hanmyo dropping his gun along the way . unfortunately things don't always turn out like we want them to.  
  
Jim: Oh.sorry I thought you were someone else.  
  
After a long silence Jim spoke again.  
  
Jim: Is that your cat?  
  
Sasami: Yes, her name is Ryo-ohki.  
  
Jim began to play with Ryo-ohki.  
  
Sasami: wow she really likes you!  
  
Ryo_ohki: Meow! *stomach growls*  
  
JIM: Sounds like she's hungry, well lets go get her something to eat then.  
  
Sasami: Okay!  
  
And so they walked toward the kitchen to get some food.  
  
  
  
Hall# 3: Washu and Aisha Clan-Clan  
  
This hall was different from the others in the fact that unlike halls 1 and 3 This hall was filled with twists and turns.  
  
Aisha and Washu turned the corner to face each other. Suddenly Washu's eyes widened with excitement.  
  
Washu: wow.  
  
Aisha: mrow?  
  
Without warning Washu jumped onto Aisha's head.  
  
Washu: *pulling Aisha's ears* how amazing!  
  
Aisha: Ow! GET OFF!!!  
  
Washu jumped down and Aisha took a swing at her. Washu grabbed a hold of Aisha's hand and looked at her claws  
  
Washu: look at this!  
  
Aisha: let go!  
  
Washu garbed Aisha's tail  
  
Washu: Is this real?  
  
Aisha: OW! Of coarse it is, now get the hell off me!  
  
Thinking quickly Aisha pulled her gameboy out of her pocket.  
  
Washu: and what's this!  
  
Aisha: *sigh of relief* Finally.  
  
Aisha bolts while she can.  
  
Washu: Hey, get back here!  
  
Hall# 4: suzuka and Ayeka  
  
  
  
Suzuka looked Ayeka over. Being an expert on the kei pirates, she knew the girl wasn't one.  
  
Suzu: Tea?  
  
Ayeka: Yes please.  
  
One way or another they all ended up in the XGP's kitchen, which was now huge thanks to Washu. Aisha was playing her gameboy, the kids were playing with Ryo-ohki, and the rest were trying to figure out how Tenchi and co got to this strange place when the door opened.  
  
Hack: O.K. end chapter 1. Now lets get some stuff cleared up, I'm going to reveal every one of your questions in the next chapter, which will be way funnier since I wont have to make up ways of the characters meeting. GENE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE AND DO THE PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Gene: Why the hell should I!  
  
Hack: Cuz if you don't I'll have all your booze destroyed in the next chapter.  
  
Gene: *eyes as big as big as dinner plates* I'm on it!  
  
*PREVIEW*  
  
Gene starwind here. Who are these new guys? Why is this Tenchi guy here? What the hell happened to my booze!? And why the hell is Suzuka hitting me with stuff!? Find out next time on the outlaws grand tour, CAT BOYS AND HAVOC! You better get ready!  
  
This is my first fic so try to go easy on me okay. Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, but the next one will be a lot better. OH! And please R/R, and email me with questions or comments. Seeya. 


	2. cat boys and havoc

Hack: Hey it's me again time for chapter 2.  
  
Announcer: Last time on O.L.G.T...  
  
The footage shows a guy with light green hair chasing a penguin with a baseball bat.  
  
Guy: GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TUXEDOED FREAK!!! *Footage ends*  
  
Hack: *blink* *blink*...Oooooooook... whose been messing around with my footage?  
  
Zoel: That looks like...  
  
Kojo: You? *Snicker*  
  
Zoel: WHAT THE HELL KOJO!!!  
  
Kojo: *laughing uproariously while running away* I...DIDN'T...DO...IT!  
  
Hack: *Runs hand through blue hair* okay... that was... bizarre... anyway on with the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
CAT BOYS AND HAVOC  
  
  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone woke up in what seemed to be a large office.  
  
Kiyone: Uhhhhhh... my head... hey Mihoshi, what happened  
  
Mihoshi: SNNNNIIIRRRKKK...  
  
Kiyone: I should have known.  
  
Duuz: So your finally awake.  
  
Kiyone: YAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Valeria: Miss Kiyone you really must calm yourself.  
  
Kiyone: AHHHHH!!!  
  
Mihoshi: *sleepily* What's with all the yelling... AHH! LIZARD!  
  
Duuz: Why does everyone think I'm a lizard?  
  
Valeria: *sarcastically* hm. I don't know.  
  
Duuz: Miss Kiyone; there is a large concentration of pirate ships just outside of Heiphon four. They seem to be after this man. *Shows Kiyone a picture of Gene*  
  
Kiyone: This seems serious. Come on Mihoshi!  
  
Meanwhile at the 108 stars H.Q.  
  
  
  
Ryoko: What the hell, it feels like I have a hang over.  
  
Pirate: Lady Ryoko. Lord Hazanko wants to see you and the rest of the Anten 7.  
  
Ryoko: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Pirate: just follow me.  
  
Ryoko walked into a room with 4 other people in it.  
  
Jukai: UHH*thud*owww...  
  
Tobeigera: *Charging at Gene dummies but missing and crashing in to stuff* DAMN YOU GENE STARWIND!!!  
  
Hitoriga: *painting his face so he looks just like suzuka* Soon I'll look just like you my love.  
  
Hamoushi: Your all morons aren't you?  
  
Ryoko: Um...hey.  
  
Jukai: Lady Ryoko, you're finally here.  
  
Ryoko: Don't you think you should take off that straitjacket...and that ankle brace?  
  
Jukai: No I'm fi *THUD* ow...  
  
Ryoko: Ooooooook...  
  
Hazanko: So you're all finally here.  
  
Ryoko: Who the hell is...?  
  
Before she could insult Hazanko Hamoushi put her hand over Ryoko's mouth.  
  
Hamoushi: *whispering* you shouldn't talk to lord Hazanko like that.  
  
Hazanko: I have called you all here because of Gene Starwind. He seems to be turning back toward Heiphon four. As you all know he has already killed three of us. This time we will all attack together. Hamoushi You'll be leading the charge. I'll explain the rest on the way.  
  
All leave for the geomancer. Jukai falls down some more. Nothing new.  
  
  
  
On the X.G.P.  
  
  
  
A guy with light green hair, brown eyes, and a large white bandage on his head. Well it was white except for the crimson parts. He was wearing sliver goggles with orange lenses, a red vest with a white short-sleeved t-shirt under it, dark blue jeans, huge black boots, and assorted bandages on his body.  
  
He walked into the room and looked at everyone.  
  
Guy: Hi, my name is Zoel and I'm not responsible for this one.  
  
Just as he says this, a guy with orange hair with a black stripe in it jumps into the room and smashes his head into a wall.  
  
Guy: ow...  
  
Zoel: and this is Kojo.  
  
Kojo: HI!!!  
  
As the boy stands up they notice he has cat ears and a tail. He was wearing an orange shirt and black shorts.  
  
Sasami: excuse me mister Zoel but are you okay? I mean you're bleeding.  
  
Zoel: you can just call me Zoel. And I'm ok cuz the beer bottles broke my fall.  
  
Gene: WHAT!!! MY BOOZE!!!*Runs down the hall toward the supply room*  
  
Mel: um...Zoel?  
  
Zoel: Yes.  
  
Mel: were did you get those bandages?  
  
Zoel: well.. long story short, we landed in the supply room.  
  
Jim: What!  
  
Kojo: yeah it's a mess in there.  
  
Jim: The supplies! *Runs down the hall after Gene*  
  
Washu: you don't look so good.  
  
Zoel: uh.. *hits the ground*  
  
Washu: Well, I better inspect him.  
  
Kojo: *looks at Aisha* Mrow, meow, mrow? (Hey. What's your name?)  
  
Aisha: Mrow, mew meow. (Im Aisha and this is Ryo-ohki.)  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow mrow. (What's up bitch?)  
  
Aisha: Mrow... meow mew. (Whoa... I wasn't expecting that)  
  
When this highly intellectual conversation was going on Gene walked back into the room cradling something that was wrapped in a towel.  
  
Gene: its gonna be okay.  
  
Ayeka: Excuse me but what is that?  
  
Gene: *on the verge of tears* don't touch her.  
  
Mel: Gene. Give me the beer and I'll put it away safely.  
  
Gene: leave her alone she's been through a horrible experience.  
  
When all this was going on, Tenchi was looking at Zoel's vest.  
  
Tenchi: *Feeling the pocket* hm... I wonder what's inside.  
  
When Tenchi reached inside one of the pockets he found the following items. (A/N: I'm gunna make a list for this one.)  
  
1. A laptop 2. A colt 45 3. A pamphlet labeled THE PRICKLY PRESS (A/N: kind of a inside joke ^_^) 4. A penguin head on a mantle (A/N: remember the preview... yeah same one.)  
  
5. And a wallet containing weird pieces of paper with numbers on them.  
  
There was a lot of other stuff but lets just say Tenchi got a nosebleed.  
  
Sasami who was helping Washu turned around and spoke.  
  
Sasami: Hey Kojo, what did Zoel mean when he said " Im not responsible for this one"?  
  
At this everyone turned their attention to Kojo.  
  
Kojo: Well ya see Zoel's sister, Kat, made this thing that can warp dimensions and, well...  
  
Zoel: *Very weekly* Kojo broke into her lab and started playing with stuff.  
  
Washu: Sounds familiar. *Thinks about Mihoshi*  
  
Suzu: so that's why.  
  
Kojo: Were going to be thrown through random universes... sorry.  
  
Sasami: It's okay.  
  
Tenchi: I just wonder what happened to Ryoko and the others.  
  
Ayeka: Tenchi. Why do you insist on looking for that devil woman?  
  
Tenchi: I would do the same for you too, you know.  
  
Guillim: you should get some sleep. We'll reach Heiphon four tomorrow.  
  
Tenchi: where's that?  
  
Kojo: *Holding Gene's beer bottle* Man I was thirsty.  
  
Gene: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone went to other crewmembers rooms (A/N another list. wee!)  
  
Gene: Kojo, Zoel, Tenchi, Jim.  
  
Aisha: Washu, Ayeka.  
  
Mel: Sasami, Ryo-ohki.  
  
Unfortunately no one knew what happened when Kojo drank booze. HIDE YOUR CHILDREN!!!  
  
Kojo stood up from the cot he was sleeping on and walked toward the corner of the room where he put Gene's poncho on and proceeded to walk into the hall.  
  
(A/N: don't blame Kojo for any of the events that are about to happen he's basically sleepwalking under the influence of booze.)  
  
  
  
He moved down the hall silently and quickly until he made it to the small bunk that was Suzuka's room. ARMAGEDDON!!!  
  
He moved toward Suzuka and...  
  
Kojo: *GRAB* Suzu: AH!  
  
Suzuka looked at the doorway only to see Gene's poncho.  
  
Suzu: Gene Starwind...  
  
Kojo reentered the room as he left it. He put the poncho next to gene and lay back on his cot.  
  
No sooner had he done this suzuka entered the room. Picked up a lamp and...  
  
*CRASH*  
  
It hit poor Gene right in the head.  
  
Gene: UH!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
Suzu: *Blushing furiously* I could ask you the same question!  
  
Jim: *Just waking up* Uh... what's up with you two?  
  
Suzu: Why don't you ask him!?  
  
Gene: I don't know what the hell you're talking about!  
  
Kojo: *Drowsily* Food?  
  
Everyone gets a huge sweat drop.  
  
Tenchi: Okay why don't we go over what happened. Gene?  
  
Gene: Why the hell is every thing my fault!!!  
  
Tenchi: Suzuka?  
  
Suzu: Gene grabbed my ass!  
  
Tenchi: Jim?  
  
Jim: *shrugs causally*  
  
Tenchi: Kojo?  
  
Kojo: SSSSSSSSSNNNNNNIIIIRRRRKKKK...  
  
Tenchi: *huge sweat drop* Okay... I think we should put it to a vote. I pick Suzuka.  
  
Jim: Sure my anik is a pervert and a dumb ass, but he wouldn't be that stupid. I pick Gene.  
  
Tenchi: Kojo?  
  
Kojo: *still asleep* ...Suzu...  
  
Tenchi: then I guess Suzukas the winner.  
  
Zoel: *evil smile* Gene.  
  
Everyone except Suzuka jumps back with surprise.  
  
Gene: Were the hell did you come from!  
  
Zoel: The cot...  
  
Gene: well so much for democracy.  
  
Jim: What time is it?  
  
Zoel: 4:00 A.M.  
  
Gene: what happened to your Bandages.  
  
Zoel: Washu healed me. They were just a precaution.  
  
Tenchi: now what do we do...  
  
Gene and Zoel: I KNOW!!!  
  
Every one is in the kitchen. Well if Suzuka and Tenchi are everyone. Kojo is in the bedroom still sleeping, but Gene, Jim, and Zoel have gone missing along with Aisha.  
  
Aisha: why'd you wake me up? Didn't you ever hear the phrase: "Let sleeping ctarl lie"?  
  
Gene: that's dogs.  
  
Aisha: What?  
  
Gene: Nothing... Anyway  
  
Zoel: *cutting Gene off* we need you for our plan.  
  
Aisha: What plan?  
  
Jim: no time for that.  
  
Gene: to the kitchen.  
  
And so after an hour of cooking they put their plan into action.  
  
Jim: Remember guys, not Mel or Sasami.  
  
They opened the door and snuck in undetected.  
  
Zoel: okay everybody ready? 1...2...3!  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
They all dashed toward the kitchen.  
  
Aisha: What a waste of perfectly good stew.  
  
Gene: *Under his breath* I wouldn't say good.  
  
Before Aisha could reply Ayeka ran into the room with a large tentacle on her head.  
  
Zoel: *causally eating a waffle* what the hell happened to you?  
  
Ayeka: someone dumped some horrid stew on me!  
  
Jim and Gene restrained Aisha  
  
Zoel: if you ask me I think it was...  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Kojo: DEAR GOD IT BURNS!!!  
  
Jim: The coffee machine!  
  
Gene/Aisha/Zoel: *Laughing too hard to say anything*  
  
Jim: STOP MOVING!!! YOUR TRAILING COFFEE EVERYWHERE!!!  
  
Tenchi: Ouch...  
  
At that moment Washu walked into the room with a "Im gunna kill you" expression on her face.  
  
Washu: *now smiling* You been having fun without me?  
  
Kojo: MAKE IT STOP!!!  
  
Zoel: what did I *snicker* tell you about *snicker* the coffee machine?  
  
Mel: Oh my.  
  
Guillim: Gene its time to land.  
  
Gene: Okay guys lets go.  
  
The crew heads to the cockpit with Zoel and Tenchi. Everyone else put cold water on Kojo.  
  
Melfina: *comes up in her tube*  
  
Tenchi: *nose bleed*  
  
Zoel: Holy crap! Is she always like that!  
  
Gene: Yeah.  
  
Zoel: sweet!  
  
Mel: I can't hear what your saying! Speak up!  
  
Gene: nothing important.  
  
They landed but Zoel and Tenchi hit the windshield.  
  
They were all walking down the sidewalk. A beautiful woman walked up to them.  
  
Woman: are you Gene Starwind?  
  
Gene: Yeah. And who are you?  
  
Woman: my name is Hamoushi of the Anten 7. And now you will die! PAGUWANSANFAN PAGUWANSANFAN PAGUWANSANFAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gene: She's using TAO magic!  
  
Jukai and Tobeigera appeared behind her. Everyone dove behind random things  
  
Jukai: There's no escape Melfina and the X.G.P. belong to the Anten 7 *begins Tao chant*  
  
Everything began to shake  
  
Gene: Jim, get Mel outta here!  
  
Jim and Mel began to run but to no avail.  
  
Two tables flew up and locked like a cage around Mel.  
  
Jim: Mel!!!  
  
Zoel: time to prove our usefulness Kojo!  
  
Kojo: K!!!  
  
The tables/cage were flying toward them. Zoel pulled out a laptop and began typing.  
  
Zoel: GET READY... JUMP!!!  
  
Kojo jumped into the air and grabbed the tables.  
  
Zoel: * through microphone* YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!  
  
Kojo cut the tables in half and grabbed Mel. He then fell to the ground and landed.  
  
Mel: Thank you.  
  
  
  
*.....IN THE GEOMANCER...*  
  
Hazanko: RYOKO! FINISH THEM!  
  
With out a word Ryoko flew out and toward the scene.  
  
Gene: *counts on fingers* What the hell there's 8 of them.  
  
Ryoko: TENCHI!!!  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko?!?  
  
A huge fight over Tenchi ensues  
  
Gene: Well you found her now lets get back to work!  
  
*CRASH*  
  
A red ship had broken through the barrier.  
  
Jim: Looks familiar Gene. (The one with the hijacker. Remember?)  
  
Gene: SHUT UP!  
  
Tenchi: *sweat drop* Mihoshi...  
  
Mihoshi: Oops...  
  
Kiyone: DAMMIT MIHOSHI!!!  
  
*CRACKLE*  
  
Zoel: Hold on!!!  
  
Sasami: *holding onto Jim* What's going on!?  
  
Jim: *Goofy grin*  
  
Zoel: we're about to be transported!  
  
Gene: Only us. Right?  
  
Zoel: YUP!  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Gene: *standing up* what happened... HUH!  
  
Gene was standing on a suspended platform with nothing around.  
  
Boy: This is your path.  
  
Gene: And who the hell... you're...  
  
Lil Gene: you. But younger. And this is your path.  
  
Gene: okay... this is freaking me out.  
  
Lil Gene: This is only the beginning.  
  
Gene looked around and saw all of his friends floating around in bubbles. Orange and red leaves began to fall around them.  
  
Gene: What the hell!  
  
Gene turned back to see him self but no one was there.  
  
Gene: ...Walk my path...  
  
Jim: WAKE UP!!!  
  
Gene: Huh...  
  
Gene was laying in a park with everyone standing or laying around him.  
  
  
  
Hack: to quote Edward "spoooooooooooky" any way the two people at the office with Kiyone were from the episode "law and lawlessness". And Hanmyo was the girl from "cats and girls and space ships". Yup...real title got it off the DVD.  
  
Kojo: Thanks for the reviews. ^_^  
  
Gene: this is Gene Starwind. Next time on O.L.G.T.! Fox demons, bounty hunters, and sweet snow. THE GEMINI EMERGE. MEET Yusuke! Ya better get ready.  
  
Hack: *sarcastically* Good job they'll never know were the next stop is. Please R/R ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything... Except my charters Kojo and Zoel. 


	3. the GEMINI emerge! meet Yusuke!

Hack: Hey I'm back again. Chapter 3. *Sighs* here we go. If you don't want to hear why this chapter took so long just skip this part. First off my family's computer got screwed up so they deiced to use mine. I suppose that wouldn't be so bad if my dad DIDN'T DELETE ALL MY FILES BY "MISTAKE"! I MEAN GOD I WAS LIKE A SENTENCE AWAY FROM FINISHING AND I COULDN'T GET ON MY FREAKING WORD!!! And school didn't help either. Maybe it was okay 'cause I got to plan this one out. ^_^ No more randomness. Wee! Now. time to start. AND I SWEAR IF ANYONE SCREWS UP MY SHOW I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Zoel: 0_0 *under breath* Oh crap.  
  
Announcer: Last time on O.L.G.T.!  
  
Footage: *actually shows stuff from last show! *  
  
Hack: ... Some one actually listened to me?  
  
Zoel: *runs out of projection room * Man... That was close.  
  
Kojo: What do you mean?  
  
Zoel: Um... NOTHING!  
  
Hack: You were planning something, but what?  
  
Kojo: Any way TO THE TUNNELS!!! Wait... That ain't right.  
  
Hack: I don't own anything so on with the story!  
  
  
  
The Gemini emerge! Meet Yusuke!  
  
  
  
Jim: Aniki! Get off your ass and help out! Something horrible has happened!  
  
Gene: What?  
  
Gene stood up and saw various bodies lying around him. And among them was none other than the infamous Fred Lou. All of them were dressed in school uniforms. After everyone woke up they introduced him or her self.  
  
Fred: No! Gene! It's that assassin! Save me!  
  
With that Fred jumped on gene. Gene not quite expecting this was knocked of balance and fell to the ground.  
  
Gene: Fred...  
  
Fred: yes Gene?  
  
Gene: get off me.  
  
Fred: but Gene if I do the assassin may-  
  
Gene: she isn't going to kill you Fred.  
  
Fred: But Geeeeeennnnnnnneeeeeee.  
  
Gene: GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!  
  
Mihoshi: please stop fighting.  
  
Kojo: yeah I got a massive headache  
  
Kiyone: *looks at Mihoshi* Yeah. So do I.  
  
Zoel: don't suppose that would be the beer.  
  
Gene looked at each girl and then said he had to ask Tenchi a question. They walked away about two minutes later every herd.  
  
Tenchi: WHAT??? IM NOT GAY!!!  
  
Gene: CALM DOWN! I JUST THOUGHT IF YOU WERE I COULD TAKE THEM OFF YOUR HANDS! And maybe Fred would stop hitting on me.  
  
At this Ryoko and Ayeka got extremely angry looks on their faces. Kojo remembered they're little fight back on Heiphon and slowly inched away from them and hid behind a tree. Zoel who obviously wasn't that observant just stood there amused by the hole fray as Jim followed Kojo's example he heard a voice coming from the tree.  
  
???: Baka ningens.  
  
Jim looked at his watch. It was 3:02 am. Who would still be awake, nonetheless in a tree at this time of night? Jim slowly moved away from the tree then broke into an all out run when he heard "INCOMING!!!" Zoel, who was in Ryoko's way, was thrown into the tree.  
  
Kojo: Zoel!  
  
Kojo ran after his friend. Jim's eyes widened as he saw a boy with black and white hair pull him self from the debris. Jim ran back to Gene as the boy yelled.  
  
???: I'm going to kill you for that!  
  
The bandages on the boy's arm looked like they were going to burst into flames.  
  
Fred: GENE!!! SAVE ME!!! *Once again seizes Gene*  
  
Jim: SCATTER!  
  
And so they did. With the exception of Suzuka who walked calmly. They ran through the rest of the morning and late in to the afternoon. Even though Gene and Ryoko were the main targets, everyone ran. Gene nearly crashed into Ryoko as they both rounded a corner.  
  
Gene: Okay we need a plan. I say we ambush him somewhere.  
  
Ryoko: How 'bout that ramen shop?  
  
Gene: Good help me round everybody up and bring them there!  
  
To make a long story short they rounded everyone up. ^_^ When they arrived there were some people there but their not important ... Yet! dum duM DUM!!!  
  
Gene: Okay when that fiery bastard comes through that door we'll throw the cat boy at him! Wait where is he?  
  
Sasami: He went running after Zoel.  
  
Gene: Okay then we'll throw... um...  
  
Gene closes his eyes puts out his hand and spins around in a circle.  
  
Gene: Suzuka!!!  
  
Suzu: Yes. I shall defeat him.  
  
As this was said some boys approached them.  
  
Boy no.1: Excuse me I couldn't help to overhear you and-  
  
Boy no.2: No need to fear the great Kazuma's here!  
  
Boy no.3: Stupid kuwa fighting demons is for me.  
  
Boy no.4: Why don't you leave this to a real sprit detective.  
  
Gene: Here he comes!  
  
Boy no.1: Hiei?  
  
Boy no.2: The shrimp?  
  
Before anyone could try to prevent Hiei, Suzuka had drawn her sword and began to fight Hiei.  
  
Boy no.1: No! Not here!  
  
Boy no.3: He's going to blow our cover!  
  
Gene: Suzuka stop fighting him! I think these guys can stop him!  
  
Boy no.1: Hiei, if you stop I'll give you ten gallons of sweet snow.  
  
Hiei then sat in a crossed legged position and crossed his arms muttering "Hn." And cursing his unnatural attraction toward sweet snow.  
  
Boy no.1: I'm sorry about Hiei. But may I ask what you did to get him so angry?  
  
As if on cue Kojo walked in carrying a very battered Zoel on his shoulder telling him how he should pay more attention to his surroundings. One of the boys got a surprised look on his face.  
  
Boy no.3: Kojo?  
  
Kojo: hey it's Corin! Zoel it's Corin!  
  
Zoel: yeah... Cool. Whatever  
  
The boy wearing a crimson school uniform with yellow trim and black shoes was now identified as Corin. He had light brown eyes and all feathered Blondish colored hair.  
  
Corin: you know you missed me. Just admit it.  
  
Zoel: No. -_-  
  
Corin: Oops I forgot to introduce these guys. This is Kurama * indicates the red headed boy with a pink uniform* Kuwabara * the boy in blue* and-  
  
Yusuke: Yusuke's the name.  
  
Corin: So how did you get here?  
  
Zoel: we were picked up by a inter- dimensional wave and-  
  
Corin: YOU WHAT!!!  
  
Zoel: well we didn't have much of a choice! If we didn't we would have been killed by pirates!  
  
Corin: Your lucky you're alive.  
  
Ayeka: What do you mean by that sir.  
  
Corin: He didn't tell you? It's okay, but we better see if you guys have any injuries. You're lucky that I found the KAT 8. Well let's go! ^_^  
  
As they were leaving Corin saw two kids that were walking down the sidewalk and talking excitedly. He overheard the words "Gemini Company" and "universal ship". Corin's eyes widened and he walked over to the kids.  
  
Corin: What did you just say?  
  
Kid: I'll tell you... For a price.  
  
Corin: okay name it.  
  
Kid: 20,000.  
  
Corin: Okay, now tell me  
  
Kid: okay it said that a company named "The Gemini" found a ship in an old warehouse. They say it has the power to travel universes. And they also say that there is person and a cat inside.  
  
Zoel: Dammit!  
  
Kuwa: Yukina!  
  
Corin: Quick we have to hurry.  
  
Kid: where's my money? Hey get back here!  
  
Washu of course one step ahead pulls out maps that she got from the Gemini's database and separates people in to groups so they do not look conspicuous. (Like that would help ^_^) on the way Corin was looking over the list of soldiers when his eyes widened considerably.  
  
Yusuke: What's up with you?  
  
Kiyone: Are you okay?  
  
Corin: I'm fine. Come on we're almost there!  
  
They all re- met at the building and formulated the best plan to ever be planned: run in and bust them up! They all ran in and began to fight. Right after knocking out one of the men , Corin noticed a man who was leaning against a wall and not really seeming to care about the battle. He walked over to the man and greeted the man.  
  
Corin: Hi Xun.  
  
Xun: hey Core. Did you finally join the Gemini?  
  
The man looked about 6 feet tall and was dressed in all black. He was wearing a trench coat, some large boots, and a large black ten-gallon hat. His hair was so light blue it almost looked white and it was dangling out of his hat.  
  
Corin: No and I still don't intend to.  
  
Xun: Okay. So you want the ship? I mean, it's yours isn't it? * Holds up copy of the Prickly Press with a picture of the ship and the crew in a parade with the headline "Universal Ship Completed."* The engines will take awhile to recharge, right? When we're waiting why don't we fight, I'd like to see how good you've gotten.  
  
Corin: Okay, you're on!  
  
They started fighting in some kind of bizarre style of kung fu.  
  
Zoel: Dammit stop fighting and unlock the door!  
  
Corin: *in mid kick* Sorry, gotta go.  
  
Xun: Kay, seeya.  
  
Corin unlocked the door and everyone ran in. Well almost everyone.  
  
Gene: QUICK LOCK, THE DOOR!  
  
Fred: gene let me in! There are men with guns out here!  
  
Mel: *opens door*  
  
Fred: I knew you would save me Gene! *Hugs Mel*  
  
Gene: I'm over here Fred.  
  
Everyone else who was now in the cockpit area heard a loud shriek. The cockpit was enormous. It had a large circular windshield and a control panel. There were two seats that were separated by a large desk that protruded from the control panel. There were also large stair cases at either side of the room.  
  
A black cat with a red eye patch ran down one of the staircases with a triumphant meow.  
  
Kuwabara: where's Yukina?  
  
Jim: is that her outside?  
  
Kuwabara/Hiei: Yukina!  
  
Corin: there's no time, we have to go.  
  
Corin, now in the pilots seat, plunged his hand into a square hole and pulled out a black orb with three green lights and one red.  
  
Corin: Three froths power. Good enough!  
  
As the ship began to move Kuwabara opened the door and looked at Yukina.  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina! Im going to be gone for a while but I'll be back okay?  
  
Yukina: yes, okay Kazuma.  
  
The ship took off into the blue sky.  
  
Kojo: connecting.  
  
Zoel: everyone better get out of the cockpit.  
  
Every one ran out of the cockpit just as there was a huge explosion and a bright light engulfed everything. When the light cleared, they were all in their normal clothes.  
  
When they reentered the room the three boys looked different. Kojo still looked the same except his black streak of hair was dangling over his left eye. Zoel's hair was now brown and dangling and he was now wearing a black long sleeve shirt. Corin now had a red short sleeve shirt with black stripes on the arms and some long blue jeans; his hair was still feathered but now had a large part in the front of it.  
  
Corin: Welcome to the KAT 8.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hack: And that was chapter 3. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review. I had to repost because it was deleted I got Corin's name from a book I read for a report. And I named Xun after the Wu general Lu Xun. Now for the preview. Gene! Preview time.  
  
Gene: sorry we don't have one.  
  
Hack: you broke the preview didn't you?  
  
Gene: you can't control me! *Evil laughter*  
  
Hack: well too bad, see ya next time. 


	4. Trigun Tussle

Hack: Hey it's me with chapter 4 and some news. We finally got enough money for a sound system!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Hack: But some one saw it fit to blow all our money on nachos and beer!  
  
Zoel: *To Gene and Yusuke * Crap! RUN!  
  
Hack: so Jim will have to do the sound effects.  
  
Jim: Why me?  
  
Hack: Because it's "Jim will do the sound effects day!"  
  
Corin: Yup sure it is...  
  
{Time to know-be waltz: Cowboy bebop O.S.T. future blues}  
  
Hack: it is! Why are you all leaving? Aren't you impressed by my new sound system? Fine have it your way I'll use my sound system to do the effects but only this time!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing and this will apply to all future chapters.  
  
This takes place during the episode "Hang Fire"  
  
TRIGUN TUSSLE  
  
Scene opens with Gene walking through a desert like area.  
  
Gene: *under breath* How the hell did this happen?  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Zoel spilling coffee on console  
  
Zoel: CRAP!!! *Bang*  
  
*End*  
  
Washu: I could jus-*cut-off*  
  
Gene: I'LL KILL HIM!!!  
  
Hiei: Shut up already Baka!  
  
Ayeka: Yes, it is becoming quite annoying.  
  
Kojo: *hyped up on sugar*  
  
Corin: *now wearing a poncho with his cat on his shoulder* Yeah... I already took care of him. *Evil grin*  
  
*In ship*  
  
Zoel handcuffed to pipe  
  
Zoel: hello? Any one there? BASTARDS!!!  
  
*Back to earth*  
  
Kojo: *speaking incredibly fast* HEY-YOU-KNOW-WHAT-THEY-SAY-EASY-COME-EASY- GO-PLUSE-WE-JUST-CAN'T-HIT-ANY-"WAVES"-UNTIL-IT-GETS-FIXED-BY-THIS-PLANT- THEIG!  
  
Jim: yeah not to mention-*cut off*  
  
Kojo: WE-HAVE-NO-FOOD-OR-WATER-AND-WERE-WANDERING-AROUND-THE-DEASERT-AND- WERE ALL-GOING-TO-DIE-HERE!!!  
  
Washu: Really, I could just-*cut-off*  
  
Suzuka: why don't we just split in to groups, then we could earn money and fix the ship at the same time.  
  
Kurama: good idea. I'll take the money group.  
  
Everyone accept Washu: money!  
  
Corin: Damn this isn't going to work...  
  
Washu: *angry* DAMN QUIT YOUR BITCHI'N AND LET ME FIX THE DAMN ENGIN!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: Hey I bet Washu could fix it. Well what do you think mom?  
  
Washu: Yeah sure... Why not. *Sigh*  
  
Corin pushes a button on his watch and the ship comes roaring down next to them.  
  
Gene: Where the hell did you get that watch?  
  
Corin: I um... Made it. *Smile*  
  
Every one enters the ship where they find Zoel waiting for them.  
  
Kojo: He's loose! He's loose! Run!  
  
{Yo pumpkin head: bebop}  
  
Zoel: while all you morons were out wandering through the desert I found a bounty!  
  
Gene: yeah how much is it?  
  
Zoel: It's worth $$ 60,000,000,000!  
  
Gene: well I'm going after it! What is it?  
  
Zoel: his name is Vash the stampede the humanoid typhoon! He's wanted for destroying July city, Augusta city, and putting a hole in the fifth moon. He has also been named the first human disaster.  
  
Yuske: *whistles* damn it sounds like beating him would be worth 60,000,000,000.  
  
Tenchi: Why can't I have a normal life first I'm forced to live with bounty hunters, assassins, pirates, cat people, demons, princesses, and police officers!  
  
Yuske: you for got spirit detectives.  
  
Ryo-ohki: meow meow!  
  
{End}  
  
While all this was going on Kojo, Corin, and Jim were leaving.  
  
*Out side*  
  
{Give and take: bebop}  
  
Jim: Corin? What are you planning?  
  
Corin: well a sand steamer will come by this way soon.  
  
Jim: how do you plan to get up to the deck?  
  
Corin: were going to fly!  
  
*Sound of sand steamer*  
  
Jim: WHAT?!!  
  
Corin takes off his poncho to reveal too large hawk wings.  
  
Jim: What the hell?!!  
  
Before Jim can respond Corin grabs a hold of Kojo and Jim and fly's toward the steamer, with Gatto (the cat) on his back.  
  
The camera turns to see Suzuka, Gene, Kurama, and Ryoko, and Zoel leaving the ship.  
  
*On the steamer*  
  
Corin, now wearing his poncho again, drops out a vent and wanders towards a empty room, Jim and Kojo do the same. Once in the room Jim begins to question Corin's origin.  
  
Jim: Hey Corin how-  
  
Corin: did I get wing's right?  
  
Jim nods.  
  
Corin: well all Surels have them. I just hide them because I don't like having them in my way all the time, can you imagine trying to turn around in the KAT-8 with these? I hope I didn't freak you out or any thing. *Smiles* any way I'm hungry so I'm gunna go see if there's any food do you want any thing?  
  
After taking their orders Corin walked in to the hall  
  
Guard: May I please see your ticket.  
  
Corin: ... No.  
  
Guard 2: you need a ticket.  
  
Corin: well I ... Look an armed hijacker *points behind them*  
  
The guards look behind them to see an armed hijacker.  
  
Corin: What the hell?  
  
Corin snatches one of the guard's guns and dives behind a door.  
  
*Eye catch*  
  
*Dunking Doughnuts commercial* Scene opens with Vash running away from numerous bounty hunters and into a Dunkin Doughnuts store.  
  
Vash: after a hard day of being shot at by large angry men on a desert like planet only dunkin doughnuts can satisfy my mighty hunger, isn't that right Meryl? *Smiles and gives a thumbs up to the camera*  
  
Meryl: *obviously forcing a smile* Yes that is right Vash.  
  
Vash: so remember: when the gung ho guns come for your head, you always have a friend in doughnuts! *Smiles even bigger and waves to the camera*  
  
As the camera fades out Vash leaps over counter and begins to eat the doughnuts.  
  
*End Commercial*  
  
Corin dives out and charges the hijackers, beating them mercilessly with the gun. Corin runs to room and notices the boys are gone.  
  
Corin: Damn!  
  
Corin ran to the hall picked up the hijacker's guns and slowly walks down the hall.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Gene and company hare somehow beat the steamer to new Oregon City and are staying in a hotel.  
  
Gene: He's in this town the $$60,000,000,000 man. Vash the stampede.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Gene: Damn I'm hungry we definitely need some food.  
  
Suzu: yes I wouldn't mind having a cup of tea either.  
  
Ryoko: Well I'm gunna find this Vash kill him, and get the money!  
  
Kurama: yes to get food we will need money.  
  
Gene: you make it sound like I'm poor.  
  
Ryoko: Well you are.  
  
Gene shrugs and they part.  
  
Gene: it's a good thing I can keep a straight face while lying. *Holds up money* and now I have enough for breakfast.  
  
Fred: Gene!  
  
Gene: son of a. Hey Fred.  
  
Fred: Gene I was so worried about you when I heard you were after this dangerous man I just had to come. Gene?  
  
Suzuka: while you were talking Gene went to that restaurant.  
  
Fred: Gene I'm coming! *Runs to restaurant*  
  
Gene now sitting with his back to Wolfwood and Vash  
  
Wolfwood: *saying something to Vash* (sorry if I get this wrong) well Vash I knew you were different but I never knew you were a-  
  
Gene jumps out of his booth and aims his caster straight at Kuroneko.  
  
Wolfwood: cat. what?  
  
Gene: what the hell! *Walks off*  
  
Gene walks out in the street to see Suzuka.  
  
Suzu: something's coming.  
  
*The steamer*  
  
Corin made his way through the halls causally taking out guards along the way. Since they didn't have any kind of uniform it was particularly easy. He finally made it to the place where the hostages were held. He heard the men talking about their plans to kill the polo family by taking hostages. Corin looked at the hostages Jim and Kojo were keeping quiet so Corin's plan would work. He then got word they were about to hit the target.  
  
{Doggy dog II: Bebop}  
  
The just as planned, Suzuka simply looked at Gene and said, "see?" Gene drew his caster and ran for the tower Suzuka right behind him. Mean while in the steamer the Fris bandits were now making their move Corin leaned against a wall until they were gone. He then made his move he walked behind the guards and began his attack first he drew his stolen guns and began beating the bards senseless until they were all out. He untied the passengers and began walking to the door he then turned to the passengers.  
  
Corin: I suggest you people leave now. You see a man named Vash is here and he's very dangerous and I.. Um, never mind.  
  
All the people except two had left.  
  
Meryl: why are you still here if Vash is?  
  
Kojo: our wallets are empty and our belly's are hungry.  
  
Milly: your going after Vash?  
  
Corin: Of course.  
  
And with that Corin drew his sword. It was huge and had strange markings but the strangest thing was that after the handle the sword's blade cut diagonally. He lifted it up above his head and swung it down. The blade opened to reveal that instead of a normal sword it was combined with a chainsaw.  
  
Corin: well bye! *Runs*  
  
*Meanwhile*  
Gene: by the look of the bodies he should be somewhere here!  
  
Zoel: well that might be true but they're still alive!  
  
Just then Vash's voice came over the loud speaker. He was singing his song about genocide.  
  
Gene: that's him!  
  
*Corin runs by with his sword*  
  
Corin: here you go * throws sword at Zoel*  
  
Zoel: I can't use this!  
  
Corin: nether can I! *Runs away*  
  
Zoel: *takes sword throws it at the passing Kojo* Kojo: *takes it* FINE! I'LL TAKE IT OUT SIDE! *Runs past*  
  
Gene: Jim! Come on! *All run after Corin*  
  
They rush into a room where they find three men. One has spiked blond hair and a white shirt. The second has brown hair, green shirt and is holding a shotgun, and the third is tied up on the ground.  
  
{End}  
  
Gene: Dammit! Which one is real.  
  
Zoel: that one! *Points at Vash*  
  
Corin: Gene, be careful we're going to get these two out.  
  
Zoel and Corin run and pick both men off the ground, then jump out the window and run down the side of the steamer.  
  
Gene: your mine. *Aims caster*  
  
Vash: I'd rather not fight.  
  
Gene: then lets go to the police station.  
  
Vash: I'd rather not get arrested.  
  
Gene: Fine then we fight.  
  
Vash: lets go outside so no one gets hurt.  
  
Gene: fine with me!  
  
Vash: *leaps out window* RUN! OR I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL! THAT'S RIGHT IM VASH THE STAMPEDE! GO NOW!  
  
*People run screaming*  
  
They hit the ground, and draw their weapons.  
  
Hostage: Help! Please don't shoot!  
  
Wolfwood turns and aims his gun at the man. Suddenly a vine wraps around his gun. {Waltz for Zizi: bebop}  
  
Kurama: killing him would only make matters worse.  
  
Vash: don't shoot him! You have no right to take another's life  
  
Man: why don't you tell him that? He's the one who killed my daughter! I must avenge her!  
  
Vash: No!  
  
Vash grabs the man's gun and knocks him to the ground.  
  
Gene: this can't be the man who's killed thousands.  
  
Vash takes multiple blows to the face.  
  
Gene: if he were why would he risk his own life to save some man, no some murderer he doesn't even know?  
  
The man is now sitting on the other holding a shotgun to his face, while Vash tries to talk him out of it.  
  
Gene: why the hell is he doing this?  
  
Man: I can't do it! Why can't I avenge you?  
  
{End}  
  
*Later*  
  
Corin: well damn I can't take you in now.  
  
Kurama: I think we all agree on that.  
  
Ryoko: I don't we need money!  
  
Everyone drags Ryoko away leaving only Gene and Corin behind.  
  
{Sound life: Rem's song, Trigun}  
  
Gene: well I owe you an apology.  
  
Vash: No need, I'm sure we will run into each other again.  
  
Corin: Well why don't you come with us?  
  
Vash: I can't but if you wait a few days sure!  
  
Corin: we don't have time to wait. But you can take this when you're done. Push the red button and I'll come as soon as I can. *Hands Vash transmitter*  
  
Milly: where are you going?  
  
Corin: to another universe of coarse.  
  
Meryl: sounds like fun but we'll all have to go to.  
  
Gene: sure no problem. Well bye!  
  
*End*  
  
Hack: so what did you think? please review. And check back on Wednesday for details on where I'm moving the story!  
  
*Preview*  
  
{Want it all back: bebop}  
  
Spike: hey next episode finally shows the true star of the show, me Spike!  
  
Gene: what the hell is that suppose to mean!  
  
Spike: take a guess.  
  
*Sound of fighting*  
  
Sasami: next episode: bebop bounty blast!  
  
Hack: and remember to tune in next time for o.l.g.t! Seeya! 


	5. note from hack: moving

{Go go cactus man: bebop}  
  
Hack: okay so I'm moving this story to the Anime crossovers section on Saturday so come on by!  
  
*Sounds of Spike and Gene still fighting in the background*  
  
Tenchi: *walks in* They still fighting about the preview?  
  
Hack: yup.  
  
Tenchi: so... Um what are we doing?  
  
Hack: stalling, plus this thing ain't over till I say "Seeya!"  
  
*scene fades*  
  
Hack: Dammit! SEEYA!!! 


End file.
